federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Kegen Damar CP
Kegen Damar the main man of the Damar household after the death of his father First Legate Corat Damar. As the oldest recognized son, he inherited the house and all the Damar lands/property. Continuing on from an embarassing wedding failure, he continues as a security official in the military. Background Information As the first child between Corat Damar CP (2331-2398) and Gweni Damar CP (2361) he was one of many with his other siblings and half-siblings found on the Damar Children page. He has a co-mother named Questa Damar CP (2152-2397). With a lot of his father's hope riding on him as the 'golden child,' He is aware of his Gweni Mom having a lover named Brodel Kassat and considers the man like an unofficial step-father. When his father made a better effort to be around, Kegen was able to form a stronger relationship with Corat, as well as have a more relaxed atmosphere regarding his interest in the Academy. He is closest with his twin brothers Aarix and Yorkin. His mother Questa was assassinated by mKhoal Pardek at his sister Lali's wedding reception. NOTE: His true birthday was a month before on December 27th, 2378, however due to author error, it will continue to be known as January 27, 2379. Personal Life Miriana Malik (2398-Current): Kegen met his lover Miriana when he was out at a house party. She zeroed in on him due to his looks and youth. They continued to be on/off lovers before he asked her out for a date and began to see each other more exclusively. Previous Spouse(S) Afon Makla Kegen met his ex-wife, Afon Makla, in 2397 while bringing a sick skoo to the vet and recognized her as his fathers former fling. He accepted the challenge but during this time he actually fell in love with her. It wasn't until she was in danger on a nature reserve and Kegen almost died - paired with Corat's own issues - did she commit and they formed a relationship. Eventually, Afon cheated on him with his father and they broke up. After the disappearance and suspected death Corat Damar, Kegen once more pressed for them to be together and convinced Afon to get engaged. Afon went through with the marriage but on the day of the wedding discovered Corat was alive and asked for an annulment. Kegen lost his temper and raped Afon, causing her to flee in fear. When she found out she was pregnant, she debated an abortion but ultimately had the child, giving it to Kegen once he was born. They have one child. (April 30, 2398-May 15, 2398). Children Kegen has one child with Afon Makla named Maylin Damar (November 7, 2398) - Post 26079. Military Career Kegen was a cadet in the Academy from 2394-2397, taking an interest in political science and the Depeta Council. Due to his hard work and intelligence, Kegen graduated a year earlier than most Cadets. Graduating in 2397, Kegen became a D'ja who worked in the HQ with his father in the first order. When his father died in 2398, he was promoted and began to work for his grand father's administration, as well as occasional foot patrols. Rank History: D'ja: 2397-2398 ** Gor: 2398-Current. Category:Katrina's Character Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation 5 Gweni Damar Category:January Category:2379 Category:All Characters